


Крошки

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Supernatural, The Virgin Suicides - Jeffrey Eugenides
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано в подарок  дорогой бете, которая хотела фик про girl!Дин. Но без Сэма Дин не согласился…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крошки

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю Elga за вычитку и поддержку.

*******

— Сэм! Ты еще долго возиться собираешься?

Дин недовольно посмотрел на часы. Еще чуть-чуть, и они опоздают в школу, а намылят голову ему, как старшему. Мало того, что они новенькие, только вчера переехали в это захолустье из родного Лоренса, так еще и прийти позже всех? Младший небось крутится у зеркала, приглаживает кудри, чтобы не быть похожим на девчонку. В Лоренсе он ходил на баскетбол и чрезвычайно этим гордился, даже на подколки Дина не обращал внимания.

— Сэ-э-э-м!

— Да иду! Чего разорался?!

Сэмми в новехоньких джинсах и теплой толстовке с капюшоном, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, спускался вниз, да так увлекся, что споткнулся об не распакованную коробку. Дин мгновенно оказался рядом и не дал порадовать новую школу роскошным фингалом под глазом.

— Осторожно, чудо чудное. 

— Что это ты с собой сотворил? — Сэм оторопело глядел на Дина.

Дин усмехнулся.

— Ничего так курточка, да? К ней бы еще Харлей…

— Я про твою стрижку, придурок. У тебя же ещё вчера были волосы.

— Были да сплыли.

— Кто тебя так, Дин?

— Сам. А что? Тебе не нравится? — Дин взъерошил волосы и, так как Сэм промолчал, продолжил: — Учти, договор в силе, кого первого раскроют, тот целый месяц моет посуду.

— Нечестно. Я же не подстригся.

— Сам виноват. Надо было догадаться. Едем? Не боишься, принцесса?

Сэм вздернул подбородок и распрямил плечи, показывая, что ничего не боится.

— Тебе не жарко в этой толстовке? — иронично, но заботливо поинтересовался Дин, пока они шли к отцовской машине, припаркованной у дома.

Сэм был краток, как никогда:

— Отвали.

*******

Прическа Дина (короткий ёжик спереди и неровно подстриженный лохматый затылок) произвела фурор. Девочки строили глазки, а мальчики, выяснив, что чувак болеет за правильные команды, поделились раскладами: кто есть кто, и кто с кем. К обеду Дин знал, что самая популярная девочка в школе — Келли, никому не дает, хотя вполне может отсосать; а самый непопулярный в школе Хэмилл — ботан и зануда! — не выходит из библиотеки. Тренер Дьюк звал его в баскетбольную команду — парнишка был нужного роста, но тот струсил, вцепился в энциклопедию и проблеял что-то про проблемы со здоровьем. Вообще, эти Хэмиллы тут всего первый месяц. Марк Уэлш видел этого ботана у брата на работе — в мастерской Торнтона, так он умудрился и там читать учебник по истории. Короче, никаких дел с Хэмиллом.

Всё это на одном духу ему выдал капитан баскетбольной команды — Дилан. Мировой парень и довольно симпатичный, но на фоне Дина излишне брутальный. Новенький ему понравился с первого взгляда, и Дилан не отлипал от него ни на минуту.

Бренда, продолжил Дилан, тыкая в брюнетку, точеную и милую, — чирлидерша. Скоро, скоро, чувак, будет матч с высшей школой из соседнего округа, и наши барсы порвут их лис, и всё благодаря Бренде. Ух, у девчонки вертикальный шпагат. Прикинь, если ей всадить стоя…

К обеду голова Дина звенела от переизбытка информации.

Совсем иначе обстояли дела у Сэма.

Опёку над Сэмом взяла милая блондинка Донна. Сэм тут же узнал, что Бренда та ещё сучка, а Келли спит со всеми подряд. Дилан много о себе воображает, но в целом ничего, хотя слухи о его похождениях преувеличены. Хэмилл милый. У него всегда можно списать, но лучше, чтобы никто не видел. Брат у него очень даже ничего, вчера только видели его с Келли, но — простой автослесарь. Келли стала терять хватку, вряд ли в этом году её выберут королевой бала. На Хэллоуин, кстати, будет вечеринка. В школе до девяти вечера, а потом все как всегда попрутся к Сэлу, родители того по такому случаю сваливают из города. Там всегда весело, и можно будет клёво оторваться.

Донна висела у Сэма на руке, и всё вываливала и вываливала ему новости, по секрету, никому-никому, и Сэм уже не знал, что с ней делать, когда их застукал тот самый Сэл, вечеринки у которого, по словам Донны, очень и очень.

— Ты чего, задрот? Нарываешься? — Сэл был так вежлив, что Сэм понял: на крутую вечеринку можно не рассчитывать.

— Вали нахрен, — беззлобно отозвался Сэм и тут же получил тычок под ребра.

Донна пискнула:

— Сэл, что ты себе позволяешь! — но Сэм отодвинул её подальше. Мол, это дела пацанов, детка.

Сэл крепко вцепился ему в запястье. Будет синяк, подумал Сэм, выворачивая руку. Сэл поддался вперед, балда, не замечая подсечки.

Этот прием Сэму показывал Дин. Очень удобный. Подсечка, бросок через бедро, и верзила валяется под ногами.

Правда, Сэм не учел, что бросок верзилу раззадорит, и схлопотал по физиономии тяжеленным кулаком. Глаз стал наливаться кровью. В ответ Сэм несильно двинул кулаком прямо в челюсть и — себе на удивление — вырубил противника.

Донна завизжала, плюхнулась в объятия и давай слюнявить ему щеки. Вот дурочка. А с коридора стекались и стекались ученики и учителя. Как в тумане Сэм видел взволнованного Дина с каким-то хмырём рядом, учителя физкультуры, который утром нехотя записывал его в запасные баскетбольной команды, а также Бренду, Келли и даже Хэмилла в обнимку с книгами.

— Сестрёнка, — сказал счастливый Сэм Дину, — у меня получилось. Посуду моешь ты.

После чего, конечно, случился форменный скандал.

*******

Злющий Сэл поджидал Сэма на улице.

— Так ты девчонка? 

— А если и так, то что?

Сэм смотрел беззлобно, в общем, Сэл ничего плохого не сделал, даже наоборот. Круто, когда девчонка может вырубить бугая, которого боится весь район.

— А что, полное имя у тебя тоже мужское?

— Почему? Саманта.

— Давай провожу, Саманта. А то тут много придурков шляется.

— Вообще-то я могу за себя постоять. 

— Я заметил. Хороший удар. Кто учил?

— Сестра старшая. А её папа.

— А кто у нас папа?

— Морской пехотинец.

Папой девочки очень гордились. И его военными наградами тоже.

— Вопросов больше не имею.

Оба помолчали, Сэл растерянно попинал желтые листья.

— Ты прости, — промямлил он, — если бы я знал, что ты девчонка…

— Да всё нормально. Лёд помог.

Мисс Тёрнер, секретарь школы, раздобыла лёд и этим очень выручила Саманту. А то мама бы разволновалась, стала бы вопросы задавать.

— А с кем ты пойдешь на Хэллоуин? — неожиданно поинтересовался Сэл.

— Да пока не знаю. Я ж тут первый день. Наверное, с Дином.

— С кем? — не понял он.

— С Дианой, — уточнила она, — своей сестрой.

— Уверен, её пригласит Дилан.

— С чего это ты так уверен?

— Она ему явно понравилась. Да и вообще, если её приодеть, как девочку, конечно, то она будет ничего.

— Поэтому ты зовешь меня? — хмыкнула Саманта.

— Ты смешная, и скучно нам точно не будет. Это-то я тебе обещаю, крошка.

Сэл попытался положить руку на талию. Но Саманта, резво отскочив, предупредила:

— Распустишь руки — вспомню ещё какую-нибудь подсечку.

Сэл не отступал:

— Ты только приди в юбке, детка… и в блузке. А то непонятно, есть ли у тебя грудь.

Руку он положил ей на молочные железы, убеждаясь, что да, грудь есть, пусть небольшая, и перед ним таки девочка.

— Сэл! Убери от нее лапы! — к ним спешили Дин и Дилан.

— Пошли, Сэм, пошли домой, — Диана с силой оттащила сестру, готовую вцепиться в Сэла.

— Я не допущу, чтобы меня завалила девчонка без того, чтобы я её завалил, — кричал им вслед Сэл. 

Устроили розыгрыш, называется! Идея прийти в новую школу, кося под мальчишек, пришла в голову, конечно, Диане. И казалась очень остроумной. Пока Саманта не подралась с Сэлом.

— Кажется, сестрёнка, он на тебя запал, — хмыкнула Диана, глядя на пожатые губы Саманты, только чтобы развеять гнетущую тишину. — Умеешь ты к себе привлекать придурков.

— А если я закручу с Хэмиллом, он не отлипнет? — с надеждой спросила Саманта.

— Хэмилл, разумеется, аутсайдер, но боюсь, что его пару раз отдубасят и он сам начнет тебя избегать. Сэмми, со своим броском через бедро ты стала звездой школы. Смирись.

— Но мне Сэл совсем не нравится! Да и Донна на него глаз положила…

— Отработаем нашу стандартную схему.

— Дом с привидениями?

— Вполне. Завтра поищем подходящую рухлядь. И вытащим туда твоего Сэла.

— Сэл не мой! — упрямо возразила Саманта.

— О’кей, не твой, не твой.

— А как тебе Дилан?

— Ничего, вроде бы. Немного хвастун, зато не закомплексованный урод.

— Он не урод.

— Раньше он встречался с Келли, но сейчас, говорят, она закрутила с каким-то автомехаником. Вроде как намного симпатичнее Дилана. И старше.

— Видимо, он симпатичнее тем, что с ним крутит Келли, — скептически хмыкнула Саманта. — Если он брат того ботана с книгами, то там симпатичного ничего быть не может.

— Меня в общем, автослесари не прикалывают, даже красивые, — пожала плечами Диана. — С ними не поговоришь ни о чём умном, кроме машин.

*******

Весь вечер ушёл на поиск подходящего дома, а также приведения его в надлежащий вид. Девочки для создания гнетущей обстановки вырубили пробки, притащили свечи, магнитолу с кассетой, где что-то лязгало и завывало, неприятным эхом отражаясь от пустых стен.

— Вот так и проверим обоих, — заключила Диана. 

— Дилана тоже припрешь сюда?

— Должна же я знать, идти ли мне с ним на вечеринку или нет. Если не струсит и даму спасёт, дам зелёный свет. Нет — красный.

— А ты не можешь обойтись без автомобильных аналогий?

— Да не проблема, Сэмми. Могу и иначе сказать. Трус уйдет в аут. Так тебе понятно, мисс большая баскетбольная звезда? 

— Так — понятно.

— Что-то ты раздражена. Волнуешься, что твой Сэл и пяти минут не протянет не обделавшись?

— Он не мой!!!

— Ладно–ладно, там увидим. Однако нужно ещё постараться, чтобы мальчики сюда припёрлись. И если твоего Сэла можно поманить хуком справа, то Дилану нужно что-то более тонкое.

— Тонкое, ну-ну. Нацепи свою кожаную юбку. К черной куртке она будет в самый раз.

— Короткую? Обтягивающую? Только если ты, Сэмми, побудешь девочкой из колледжа. Юбочка в складочку, серый пуловер. 

— Джинсы. И я согласна.

— Ничего подобного. Должны же все увидеть твои ноги. 

— Тогда я пойду на каблуках.

— Зачем? Ты же будешь выше Сэла!

— Пусть завидует.

— Как знаешь, — прищурилась Диана.

— Тебе не нравится, что я буду выше тебя. 

— Да ты и так выше.

— Да, но когда я без каблуков, а ты на них — мы почти вровень. Признайся, ты не можешь ощущать себя старше, когда смотришь на меня снизу вверх.

— Какая глупость. Ты всегда будешь малявкой. Даже на каблуках. 

— Почему это? — запальчиво спросила Саманта.

— Потому что я старше, — резонно заметила Диана, и Саманта не нашла, что ей возразить.

*******

— Крошка, ты уверена, что нам сюда? — рука Сэла легла ей на колено, задирая юбку, и Саманта дала зарок до конца года не вылезать из джинсов.

— Ещё как! — отозвалась она, стряхивая руку Сэла. — Пошли. Или ты трусишь?

— И чего мне бояться?

— Ты ничего не знаешь об этом доме? — голос Саманты упал до трагичного шёпота.

— А должен?

Саманта сделала вид, что не заметила, как рука Сэла легла ей на плечи. Уж лучше туда, чем под юбку.

— Конечно, ты же местный…

— Да я в этом районе сроду не бывал. 

— Около тридцати лет назад здесь случилась трагедия…

— Вот как? — он дыхнул ей в ухо и лизнул висок.

Саманта двинула локтем, и приставания на время прекратились.

— Что за трагедия? — как ни в чем не бывало поинтересовался Сэл.

— Здесь покончили с собой пять сестер. Сперва самая младшая, а потом остальные, разом.

— Какая чушь! Так не бывает! — запротестовал Сэл.

— Еще как бывает. Младшей только исполнилось тринадцать. Она выбросилась из окна прямо на прутья ограды.

Сэл огляделся.

— Здесь нет никакой ограды.

— В семидесятых была. А потом ее убрали, заменили живой изгородью. Семья молодожёнов из Бостона.

— О’кей. А что стало с остальными сестрами?

— Они все погибли. Люкс задохнулась выхлопными газами, Мэрри повесилась, Тереза наглоталась таблеток. Как погибла Бонни — я не знаю.

— Кошмар какой. Айда посмотрим на дом чокнутых девиц.

— Подожди. На этом череда бед не закончилась. 

— Ещё бы. По законам жанра, молодожёны из Бостона родили девочек, которые подросли и стали натыкаться на прежних хозяек?

— Не смешно, одна из девочек чуть не утонула в ванне.

— А при чём тут ванна?

— При том, что Сесилия, с которой всё и началось, сперва пыталась перерезать вены.

— Но испугалась и позвала на помощь?

— Нет, её нашли и успели откачать.

— Как думаешь, она симпатичная — эта крошка в ванной? 

— Придурок! — с чувством выпалила Саманта, выскочила из машины и со всей дури хлопнула дверцей. Попробуй такого — напугай. Ни капли воображения и сочувствия. Нужно было придумать что-нибудь пожестче и не слушать Диану, уверенную в том, что мальчики Кинга прочли от и до, а про Югенидеса вряд ли слышали.

*******

— Значит, каждый год в день смерти, девочки утягивают за собой пару–тройку невинных любопытных? — уточнил Дилан.

— В общем и целом — да, — кивнула Диана.

— А на кой чёрт мы туда прёмся?

Диана пожала плечами и достала из кармана куртки небольшой фонарик. Посветила в лицо спутнику.

— Чтобы опровергнуть слухи, — просто сказала она, вглядываясь в его бледное лицо. Испугался. Поверил и испугался. Она не смогла не улыбнуться и спросила: — Неужели ты повелся на эту чухню?

— Конечно, не повелся, но… мне не по себе. Забираться ночью в чужой дом…

— Он стоит заброшенный черт знает сколько лет. Кому придёт голову сегодня туда лезть?

— Но нам же пришло.

— Если тебе слабо — так и скажи. Я пойду одна.

В голосе Дианы звучало пренебрежение и разочарование, оттого Дилан собрался и выпалил:

— Нет, нет, мне не слабо.

— Тогда вперёд.

*******

— Ты слышала? — прошептал Сэл.

— Слышала, что?

— Шаги.

— Это я за тобой иду, ничего страшного.

— Тсс, вот опять…

Сэл схватил Саманту за руку. На втором этаже кто-то ходил. Кто-то живой.

— Пошли посмотрим? — деловито предложила Саманта.

— А может, ну его?

— Как хочешь, я иду наверх.

Сэл чертыхнулся, но отправился вслед за ней.

«Последний раз я введусь на длинные и стройные ножки, достойные обложки “Вог”». 

 

— Слышишь? — Дилан схватил Диану за руку.

— Сейчас не время для танцев, ковбой, — шлёпнула его по руке Диана.

— Тише. Кто-то поднимается по лестнице.

— Призраки чокнутых девчонок?

— Или полиция!

— Что-то я не слышала сирены.

— А зачем им патрулировать улицы с сиреной? Вот, слышишь теперь?

— Сюда, ковбой, — Диана потащила его в ванную комнату. — Ай! Ты не мог бы не наступать мне на ноги?

— Прости, я не вижу, темно, как не знаю где.

— Ты что, открыл кран?

— Нет, я думал, это сделала ты.

— Ха-ха! Не смешно.

— Вода льётся. Диана, я ничего не открывал!

 

— Тут точно кто-то есть, Сэмми, пойдём назад.

— Музыка. Это у тебя такой дурацкий звонок на сотовом?

— Не-е-ет, — заикаясь, выдавил Сэл, — я думал, это твой телефон.

Саманта прислушалась. Снизу еле слышно доносилось:

_Я смотрю на отблески воды, искрящиеся в волнах моих воспоминаний,_  
Грустных и счастливых.  
Думаю о друзьях детства и наших мечтах;  
Мы живем, как говорят, долго и счастливо,  
Но как-то забросили нашу несбыточную мечту,  
Но сделаем все возможное, чтобы воплотить ее в реальность.  


Диана припозднилась со своим ухажёром?

— Там, там кто-то разговаривает! — Сэл кивнул на закрытую дверь.

За дверью кто-то действительно тихо разговаривал. Но если Диана внизу, то кто — там?

Саманта, не замечая, как пересохло во рту и подскочил пульс, пересекла комнату, включила фонарик и резко дернула за ручку. Дверь распахнулась, луч фонарика высветил лица Диана и Дилана. 

— Уф, — с облегчением выдавил Сэл, — как я рад вас видеть, вы себе не представляете.

— Почему? Очень даже представляем, — Дилан повернулся к Диане, взгляд его скользнул по пустой ванне.

— Этого не может быть, не может быть, — отступая назад в комнату, затараторил он.

— Что там? — слишком нервно выкрикнул Сэл.

Диана обернулась и включила фонарик. Заброшенный коттедж оглушил девичий визг.

Саманта улыбнулась. Только она засекла, как Диана ей подмигнула. 

— Назад, девочки, уходим! — запаниковал Сэл, но нашел в себе силы подойти ближе и потащить Саманту за руку. Саманта ухватила за руку Диану. И они вчетвером бросились к лестнице.

— Я в этом году Хэллоуин не отмечаю, — пообещал Дилан.

— Ты поменяла кассеты? — пользуясь общей суматохой, спросила Диана у Саманты.

— Нет. Ничего не меняла. Думала, что ты…

— Может, пока мы шутим над мальчиками, те шутят над нами?

— Давай проверим. 

Сэл и Дилан добежали до входной двери.

— Скорей! Уходим!

— Секунду, я пить хочу. Тут же есть кухня? — с этими словами Диана повернула направо и исчезла в дверном проеме.

— А она бесстрашная! — одобрил Дилан и пошёл следом.

— Подождем в машине? — предложил Сэл и шагнул к выходу, как перед самым его носом входная дверь захлопнулась. — Что за чертовщина? — испуганно воскликнул он.

— Сквозняк, — пожала плечами Саманта.

Сэл тем временем дёргал дверь и никак не мог ее открыть. Музыка заиграла громче. И это точно был не магнитофон. С таким характерным шипением только игла может скользить по винилу, царапая, запинаясь и проигрывая слова:

_Я думал, что это ангелы, но к моему удивлению_  
Они сели в свой звездолёт и улетели в небеса,  
Напевая: «Давай плыви со мной,  
Давай плыви, давай плыви,  
Давай плыви со мной».  


— Она не поддаётся! — жаловался Сэл. — Мы в ловушке!

Со стороны кухни было подозрительно тихо: ни разговоров, ни шума воды. Саманта надеялась, что Диана всё-таки не стала целоваться с этим придурком, оказавшимся чуть храбрее Сэла.

— Дверь старая, рассохлась, вот ее просто и заклинило, — пояснила она незадачливому ухажёру. 

Если нельзя выйти через дверь, то вполне сгодится окно. Она попыталась отковырять шпингалет и поднять раму, в то время как Сэл выбивал дверь и, неудачно разбежавшись, подвернул ногу, когда в комнату тихо вошли Диана и бледный Дилан.

— Никого не хочу пугать, — заявила Диана, — но на кухне что-то есть. Или кто-то.

Саманта резко повернулась.

«Кукла? Муляж, как в ванной наверху?» — в луче фонарика Диана отчетливо прочитала вопрос по глазам сестры.

«Нет, — покачала головой та, — не муляж». 

— Девочка. Там девочка! — сбивчиво объяснял Дилан. — Сунула голову в духовку.

— Выключите уже телефон, — не выдержал сидящий на полу Сэл. — Не могу слушать эту песню.

— Ладно, шутка зашла слишком далеко, — не выдержала Саманта, — мы разыграли вас, вы — нас, все квиты.

— Ты не была на кухне, — возразила Диана, — это не розыгрыш.

— Если только ты не спелась с ним.

Диана обиделась. Пожала плечами, отвернулась, прислонилась к стене. У Саманты внутри кольнуло.

— Прости, — сказала она, — но так не бывает. Поэтому…

— Я понимаю, Сэмми. Но я не шучу.

— Что будем делать? — спросил Дилан.

— Эй, кто-нибудь, помогите мне подняться, — подал голос Сэл.

Дилан подошел к нему и протянул руку, когда увидел в кресле блондинку. Она сидела и курила, мило улыбаясь гостям.

— Вы пришли за нами, мальчики, да? Сёстры сейчас спустятся. Вы дадите мне порулить. Да?

Заворожено глядя на призрачный сигаретный дым, Саманта не сразу почувствовала, что её шею обхватывает удавка.

Зато Диана на этот раз закричала по-настоящему.

_«Давай плыви со мной,  
Давай плыви, давай плыви,  
Давай плыви со мной»._

Саманта сглотнула, чувствуя, как под ней трещит половица, еще секунда, и она провалится в подвал, и петля оборвет дыхание; время замерло, и всё застыло, даже крик Дианы…

Застыло, чтобы понестись бешеными скачками, словно в каком-нибудь боевике.

Входная дверь распахнулась под ударом армейского берца. И в дом ввалились братья Хэмиллы. Их «ботан» Хэмилл с таким неуместным в руках дробовиком в руке дал залп по блондинке, а его брат подскочил к Саманте и ножом перерезал совсем не призрачную веревку.

— С вами всё в порядке? — спросил «ботан» у сорвавшей голос Дианы.

— Нафиг вы поперлись в дом в тридцатилетие смерти сестер Лисбон? — строго спросил старший Хэмилл у Саманты.

— Но это же книга, — слабо попыталась оправдаться та. — Призраков не существует. Да и дело в книге происходило в Мичигане, в пригороде Детройта.

«Ботан» не преминул вставить слово:

— У каждой истории есть свои истоки. На самом деле семья Лисбон жила здесь.

— Кажется, кто-то завел машину, — откашлялся Дилан, прислушавшись к звукам на улице.

— Я так полагаю, это Люкс пошла в гараж дышать угарным газом, — пожал плечами старший Хэмилл.

— А на кухне, в духовке? — не своим голосом спросила Диана.

— Мэри, — пояснил «ботан», — а Бонни должна была стать Саманта.

— Сэмми, — позвал старший Хэмилл, и Саманта вместе с «ботаном» вскинули головы, — сейчас не время, давай всех выводить.

**Эпилог**

— Ты, кажется, встречаешься с Келли?

— Не-а, если девчонке нет восемнадцати, то гудбай, крошка.

— Мне уже восемнадцать, — просто сказала Саманта. 

Хоть Диана и была старшей сестрой, пусть на каких-то несчастных два часа, но на свидание отправилась с младшим братом Хэмиллом, а вернее не Хэмиллом, но их настоящую фамилию сестрёнки Моссберг так и не узнали. Только имена: Сэм и Дин. Диана умудрилась выяснить, что Сэму вот-вот должно исполниться девятнадцать, он совсем не ботан, хотя хочет учиться дальше, а ещё он весьма здорово целуется и не только целуется, особенно если задавать вопросы о семье и о его прошлом. А вот Саманте решительно оказалось не до разговоров с Дином. Нашлись дела поинтересней.

Кстати, Диана оказалась не права: некоторые автомеханики очень даже ничего.

**Author's Note:**

> Хэмилл — актер Марк Хэмилл играл Люка Скайуокера в «Звездных войнах».
> 
> Бренда, Келли, Дилан, Донна — имена взяты из школьного сериала «Беверли–Хилз, 90210». Уэлш — фамилия близнецов из этого же фильма.
> 
> Торнтон — Билли Боб Торнтон — актер.
> 
> Тёрнер — от Тины Тёрнер.
> 
> Имена Марк, Сэл — ничего не значат. Разве что Марком звали актера Хэмилла, а Сэл — герой романа Дж. Керуака «На дороге», в том числе с которого Э. Крипке списывал Сэма и Дина.
> 
> Здесь покончили с собой пять сестер. Сперва, самая младшая, а потом остальные, разом. — информация из фильма Софии Копполы «Девственницы–самоубийцы», снятому по одноименному роману Джеффри Югенидеса. Роман вышел в 1993 году, и Саманта запросто могла его прочесть. В книге сестры умирают не оптом, а по очереди.
> 
> Сестрёнки Моссберг — компания «Моссберг и сыновья» производит охотничье оружие. Пистолет «Брауни» — тоже их.
> 
> В тексте приведены слова песни «Come Sail Away» группы Styx, перевод выполнила Elga.


End file.
